


Not a Pawn

by BoredFanficReader



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Found Family, Gen, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanficReader/pseuds/BoredFanficReader
Summary: Crypto has already revealed his secret to Wattson, but what happens when one accidental blurt from Wattson happens during a match.Basically a rebellion. Or mutiny. Set directly after the Twitter thing. You know, the thing where Crypto explains himself. Will end up having Crypto/Wattson (why is there not more of this ITS SUCH A GOOD SHIP), but it won’t be the focus of the story. Also this is the first fanfic I’m posting (maybe I’m working on like 4 with like three more ideas but this is the priority currently) so if it is complete shit sorry.Please comment tags I need to add.  promise my writing will get better but any tips would be greatly appreciated
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Wraith

When she first saw that Wattson and Crypto were her teammates for today’s match, it was safe to say Wraith was ready for a day of bickering and fighting, just like the last 7 times they were together. Imagine her surprise when she walked onto the dropship to see them bickering, but in a... friendly way? Something about the Syndicate and somebody named Mila. What weirded her out was how they were whispering, as if it was a secret.

Yeah somethings up.

When she sat down with them, they became quiet. Like you could hear their jaws shut quiet. She decided not to pry for now, but telling by Wattson’s nervous smile, one of them will crack at some point. But for now, it would be better to play oblivious. Except for one part.

“So I guess you two made up? When did that happen?” She noticed that Wattson was beginning to sweat, and surprisingly even Crypto had a few drops on his forehead. Now that was interesting. Crypto has always been one to stay calm. He could be getting shot at and he would still be calm. So now she was really curious. What could have happened to not only make them friendly, but nervous in her presence? An idea flashed into her head but not only did she shoot it down but the voices spoke up (finally) just to say how stupid it was. Crypto wasn’t like that. So what could have happened?

“Oh hello Renee! Didn’t, uh, notice you there!” Wattson was normally oblivious but Crypto not noticing was not normal. Along with the million other things about Crypto that weren’t normal. 

“Uh huh. And Crypto didn’t notice me either?” Crypto, the man that is always on alert notices everything, also didn’t notice her? “What were you two talking about?” she said while side eyeing a certain hacker. Telling by the look on her face he knew what she was getting at.

“We were uh, just discussing battle plans! Right Crypto?”

“Yeah battle plans. So are we going to Skyhook? Or Train Depot?” Despite the look on his face, there weren’t any lies in his voice. Not that alone. Might as well drop it since they weren’t going to say anything.

“Skyhook is going to be the hot drop this match so I say we go to Train Depot. Besides there is the city and vault right next to it so we are going to be reasonably kitted.” Wattson seemed to be holding her breath, telling by her exhale. Crypto squinted at her, however. He didn’t buy her buying the story. Oh well.

____________________________________________________________________________

The match was going well. Two other squads had landed in Train Depot. Since they weren’t legends they were dispatched with ease. One of them put up a hell of a fight though. A girl (it's hard to tell under all that armor but she was reasonably sure) with red hair and a… yellow eye? The voices, as unhelpful as ever, said one of her abilities can summon a robot to help her. “Man the games were unbalanced these days.”

“What happened?”

“Fought someone who could summon a robot. She has this glowing yellow eye. Game makers need to assign a nerf.”

“Ze good thing is that you beat her, so we know whe isn’t too good.”

“No, but Crypto should probably watch her. Speaking of Crypto, how are you doing?” She last saw him going towards the vault with a key. Just then she heard the vault opening.

“The vault has been opened. Come and loot it.” Oh so he was doing well. She started running it the vault with Wattson not far behind. Inside she found herself an Purple Light Mag and a 1x Thermal Sight. So her R-99 was doing well but she realized she was running low on Wingman Ammo.

“I need Heavy Ammo.” Crypto looked at her before glancing at his ammo reserves. He could spare some, so he gave her 18 new bullets. Just then her voices piped up.

“Squad incoming!” Wattson jumped to her feet and started setting up fences and her pylon. Crypto got his drone out and started looking in the area.

“Three enemies. Revenant, Loba, and… Caustic.” The effect on the name was instantaneous. Crypto donned an angry tone of voice while Wattson stumbled. Another thing to ask about. 

The fight started and it was going well. Loba threw her bracelet in but the R-99 made quick work of her. Caustic through his traps in effectively gassing them out the room. Crypto activated his EMP and they proceeded to rush them. Revenant was able to throw his silence grenade and deactivated her void abilities, somehow. She was able to finish him but she heard Crypto say he was downed. It was too late however when she was knocked by Caustic’s Peacekeeper. She thought it was over until he saw Wattson standing right behind Caustic.

“Hello doctor.” The amount of hatred in her voice said more than it should. There was no time for him to react before he was downed. He activated his golden shield. Wraith couldn’t really focus though, because now her brain had more questions. Why did Wattson hate Caustic so much? What happened? The voices told her to look up just in time to see Caustic pleading while Wattson was surrounding him with fences. Oh. Oh wow. That’s terrifying.

“Ms. Paquette, just finish me. You don’t have to do this.”

“No doctor, I’m going to make you suffer, just like I did. I’m just replacing Emotional Pain with Physical Pain.” Wraith sat against a wall of the cave. Loba crawled over and sat next to her.

“Quite the we’re having, right beautiful?” Loba is flirtatious as ever.

“Your flirts won’t work on me.” 

“Eh it was worth a shot. I will say, it’s good seeing that bastard get what's coming to him. People who lie to those they care about deserve pain.”

“Aren’t you a thief? And you lied to us when you met us.”

“I lie to strangers and people who I don’t know. And being a thief doesn’t kill. All it hurts are bank accounts. I steal from the rich anyways since they have the good stuff. But when I saw how I was hurting you guys, I realized I started to care, as sappy as that is. So he deserves it. He lied to Wattson and made you guys hate Crypto.”

“So you knew it wasn’t Caustic?”

“I knew it wasn’t Crypto to be exact. He is secretive, so secretive that even I don’t have information. But I saw the way he looked at Wattson. The confusion on his face when his drone-”

“It’s called Hack by the way.”

“-when Hack acted up. The anger in his voice was genuine. That was the one time I saw Crypto fall and Hyeon Kim rise. But I don’t think that’s his actual name either.” Watching Caustic get electrocuted was as entertaining as it was scary. Wait where was-

“Behind you.” Thank you voices for helping. Telling by their snickers they found this  _ HILARIOUS _ . A glance at Loba told her that she knew about Revenant’s current location. After calming down, she looked behind herself. 

“Why.”

“Because it scares you. And I couldn’t deal with your happy conversation anymore.” Now that was anger.

“Well it won’t be much longer, since Wattson is almost done playing with her food it seems like.” Right as she said that, Caustic’s Death Box appeared, alongside two more at her side. Wattson ran over to her first since she was closest. As soon as she was revived she went searching through Loba’s box. Phoenix Kit stared back at her. She activated while waiting for Crypto to be revived.

“Got you Tae J- Oh, I mean Joules and Wat-'' She stopped listening after that, too distracted by what she said. And then she remembered what Loba said:  _ “That was the one time I saw Crypto fall and Hyeon Kim rise. But I don’t think that’s his actual name either.”  _ So his name was Tae J-something. Tae Jun? Tae Jin? That’s something that she's going to have to discuss with them later. For now…

“What did you say?” If they weren’t nervous earlier, they were now. Wattson blushed with fear while Crypto was afraid.  _ Crypto was afraid. _ “What did you call Crypto?”

“It was just a-a, uh, a silly little nickname! Yes that's all! Don’t worry about it!” 

“Oh we will be talking about this later. For now let's finish this match.” The voices were quiet. None of them had this happen in their dimension. The loudest voice was her own for once. Why did Crypto keep his name a secret? Why did Wattson know? Did anybody else know?

“Crypto I am so so sorry I didn’t mean to it just came out and now she knows something’s up and she’ll know and and-” Natalie was in tears now apologizing. Normally she would go over and comfort her but the voices told her not to saying “This is between those two. You can question them later.”

“Natalie calm down. Breathe.” Her breaths started to slow. “She was probably going to find out eventually. It’s better it was Wraith and not somebody like Caustic or Octane.” Natalie seemed to finally calm down at this.

“Ok, let’s do this.” Wattson was determined, more than ever.


	2. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Wattson and Crypto, Wraith decides to do some more research, with the help of Voidwalker of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but it is setting up stuff trust me.

“This” did not go well evidently, telling by their appearance in the dropship. But hey, 4th wasn’t that bad. Maybe if the voices helped for once instead of laughing at her all the damn time she wouldn’t have gotten sniped by that stupid bit-

“So when can we talk about… the thing?” Wattson interrupted her thoughts. Calming down a little, she decided to mentally apologize to the voices. They got her this far in life, and the games weren’t that dangerous anyways. She knew that if it were a life or death situation, they would be just as serious as she was. Zoning back into the conversation, Crypto and Wattson were discussing something, maybe it had to do with his secret, maybe not. Wait was Wattson, blushing? Wraith smirked with the development. It wasn’t time to figure THAT out. But she would be questioned later that's for sure. Now they would just wait for everyone else to finally die so she could get back home. 

Ah crap now she is sounding like Revenant.

“I could do around 8, if that's ok with you guys?” Wraith finally decided to speak up, followed by the nods of them both. “Now we just need to figure out where.”

“How about my room?” Wattson spoke up. Wraith thought it was a good idea, but Crypto nodded his head.

“No, my room would be better. It’s probably the most secure place on this entire planet, no offense.” Crypto added on quickly. This made Wraith tense up. How bad is this secret if we really need that much security. By the sounds of it, he wasn’t just worried about the other legends figuring out, he didn’t want the game makers to learn to. And if they are ok with murderers, sociopaths, assassins, and Salvonians (if the rumors are true) joining, then either Crypto is somehow worse than them, or this goes against the Syndicate themselves. Which means this can not only kill Crypto, but her and Wattson as well. The voices were going haywire, arguing over whether they should listen to him or not. But one voice spoke over the rest. Voidwalker. The reason she was alive in the first place.

“Calm down everybody. Let’s look at our options. First off what do we know about Crypto?” Voidwalker’s voice placed an aura of calmness over everybody. So much so that Renee didn’t even notice that she was already back in her room. What did she know about Crypto? He was extremely secretive, he is a talented hacker, he is frenemies with Mirage, and…

And he hates Caustic and Revenant, just because of their actions, present and past. He is definitely a decent person, not going out of his way to cause good in the world, but not trying to cause evil. And he cares about Wattson, at least a little. Nobody would reveal their biggest secret that easily, and Crypto would hold even the smallest bits of information to the grave. “Now that we’ve calmed down, how about we look up his name.”

“You mean the fake name he has told everyone?” Another voice piped up. She recognized them as Quarantine, she is a medical doctor taking care of a disease, and if she’s not wrong she is currently dating that dimensions Lifeline.

“No the real one we heard a fragment of, Tae-J-something, probably Tae-Jun or Tae-Joon. Let’s look this up to figure out what he supposedly did.”

First lets try Tae-Jun. She looked through multiple pages, but not even Joogle could find anything within the last 20 years. What about Tae Joon?

  
  
  
  
  


Oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. By writing spirit went down the drain and it took being bored at school to finish this chapter. I'll try to make sure the next one goes up within this week.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah if you couldn't tell I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. Can anybody guess the character I hid in here?


End file.
